teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Allison Argent
Allison Argent was a main character and the former female lead of the Teen Wolf series. She is the daughter of Chris Argent and Victoria Argent, the niece of Kate Argent, the granddaughter of Gerard Argent, and a descendant of Marie-Jeanne Valet and Henri Argent. Despite being descended from a long line of prolific French werewolf hunters, Allison was unaware of her legacy as a member of the Argent Family until shortly after her seventeenth birthday, when her aunt Kate introduced her to the world of the supernatural. Though she was originally resistant to her heritage, Allison finally began to seriously train in combat and the use of a multitude of weapons during her sophomore and junior year at Beacon Hills High School, where she found that she had a natural affinity for the craft. After the death of her mother Victoria, Allison, as the sole remaining woman in the family, became the head of the Argent hunter clan due to their family's matriarchal leadership. Unlike the female Argent leaders who came before her, however, Allison belonged to a werewolf pack, and encouraged her father to join her in changing their Code by abandoning the concept of hunting all supernaturals and instead protecting innocent supernaturals as well as humans from those who mean them harm. She lived by their new Code, "We protect those who cannot protect themselves," until the end of the third season, when she was fatally stabbed by an Oni demon's sword during a battle in Insatiable, though she saved the lives of her friends with her sacrifice. Even after her death, her presence continues to live on in her pack, as they continue to fight by her Code. During her time living in Beacon Hills, Allison had romantic relationships with Scott McCall and Isaac Lahey and was a member of the McCall Pack. She was best friends with Lydia Martin, who was her sister-in-arms and who is often described as being the Stiles to Allison's Scott. She was also a member and former matriarch of the Argent Family, and a junior at Beacon Hills High School. Early Life Not much is known about her early history, aside from the fact that she moved around constantly due to her family being in the werewolf hunting business, though this was always blamed on her father's cover as a security consultant and licensed firearms dealer who sold weaponry to local police departments. ( ), ( ), ( ) ''Her mother worked several different jobs during this time, including as a buyer for a boutique in San Francisco and a math teacher at a boy's boarding school. During her youth, Allison was very involved in extracurriculars, including training as a gymnast for eight years and taking archery lessons, the latter activity of which she was so talented that she became nationally-ranked and could have ascended to the elite level of competition. She also pursued other hobbies, such as painting, photography, and poetry, but her perfectionist tendencies made it difficult for her to enjoy these activities due to how hard she was on herself to be the best at everything she did. ''( ), ( ) She spent her life very close to her aunt Kate, who she described more like her sister, though the fact that both Kate and her parents were constantly moving around to different areas where hunters were needed made it hard for them to see each other regularly. For reasons unknown, she was not close to her grandfather Gerard at all, to the point where she hadn't seen him since she was three years old when he returned to Beacon Hills in 2011, making it almost a fifteen year absence. Allison also once confessed to Scott McCall that she had been held back a grade in school due to the fact that her family was constantly moving around through her childhood and adolescence. As a result, she was ashamed of the fact that she was older than her classmates and tried to hide her birthday from them so they wouldn't find out her true age. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In the pilot, "Wolf Moon", Allison meets Scott McCall on her first day of school. They begin a romantic relationship. She is at first unaware of Scott and Derek's lives as werewolves , and her family's werewolf-hunter life. Her aunt Kate reveals the supernatural world to her in Co-Captain as well as her family's werewolf-hunter life. She is shaken after the revelation, but she decides to be strong. She is shocked even further when it's revealed Scott is a werewolf at the school formal. In the season 1 finale, Code Breaker she confronts Scott over his lies. But later Allison learns how ruthless Kate truly is. She witnesses Peter Hale, the Alpha Werewolf, kill Kate as revenge for the Hale fire. She helps everyone to defeat Peter. Realizing that Scott's dishonesty was to protect her, Allison kisses Scott and tells him she loves him. |-|Season 2= In Season 2, Scott and Allison are shown to be in love, but carry on their romance in secret after her father threatens Scott to have him stay away from Allison. He makes her promises to never see Scott again. Her grandfather, Gerard, decides that it is time that she is trained to be an official hunter, which in her case means being groomed to eventually succeed her mother as the family's leader. She helps Scott and Stiles deal with Derek's pack, and later, the Kanima and its mysterious Master. Allison is devastated in Party Guessed , when she learns from her father at the hospital that her Mom is dead. Gerard uses Victoria's suicide to corrupt her so she attacks and kills Derek's pack. Her relationships with her friends become strained and Chris becomes horrified by the person she's becoming. She comes close to murdering Erica and Boyd, but her father shoots her bow out of her hand saving their lives. In the season 2 finale, when Gerard holds her captive with the Kanima so he can force Scott to have a paralyzed Derek bite him to cure his cancer, she soon realizes what her grandfather is and her regrets her actions. After the threats of season 2 pass, Allison, saddened by the death of her mother and feeling guilty over her actions breaks up with Scott. Scott accepts this. Allison reconciles with her father, after all they've lost and they both promise to retire. |-|Season 3= At the start of Season 3, Allison had no contact with Scott whatsoever, having spent the summer at her family's ancestral home in France. After she and Chris agreed to lay their family legacy aside, they returned to Beacon Hills to start a real, normal life. Although she and Scott are no longer together, she still cares deeply for him. She is cold towards Derek because of his part in her mother's death. She saves Scott and Derek from an out of control Boyd and Cora, but at the cost of setting them loose. Angered, Derek confronts her, eventually forcing Scott to reveal to her that her mother tried to murder Scott, which led to her suicide. Allison accepts this. In violation of her agreement with her father, she begins to help Scott and Derek's pack fight against The Alpha Pack. Allison and Isaac also mend fences as she attacked him during her moral spiral, so much so that they partner up to deal with the current situation and they develop feelings for each other. Isaac is chosen as her tether when she has to undertake a dangerous ritual to save her missing father from being sacrificed by Jennifer Blake, the Darach. She uses an actual silver bullet of her father's, as part of his allegiance to the Argents' hunter code, to use as her key to take her father's place as he is a 'Guardian' to her. Deaton warns her along with Scott and Stiles that sacrificing themselves, temporarily, with have lasting mental effects on them, having darkness around her heart, like a "scar".In the mid-season 3 finale, Allison, with help from Isaac, find the parents in the root cellar just before Jennifer sacrifices them. In response to the Nemeton's activation, Allison convinces her father to bring both of them out of retirement, accepts her role as leader of the family and states a new code: "Nous protégeons ceux qui ne peuvent pas se protéger eux-mêmes", which is "we protect those who cannot protect themselves" in English. In "Anchors", as a result of her druid sacrificial ritual, Allison suffers from hallucinations seeing visions of her dead aunt Kate and suffers from trembling which has been interfering with her motor and archery skills; during one of her visions she fires an arrow at a threatening visage of Kate, but had actually fired the arrow at Lydia in reality, but Isaac catches the arrow in time saving Lydia's life. After remembering her and her father's new code, Allison regains her confidence and sharp-shooting skills, saving the werecoyote, Malia Tate's life by firing a tranquilizer dart at Mr. Tate. She still cares for Scott and appear slightly hurt, but shows acceptance when he starts a relationship with Kira Yukimura. Allison also starts acting on her feelings for Isaac, flirting with him, dancing with him at Danny's black light party and kissing him as an act of encouragement when they accompany her father to uncover information on the Oni. Isaac is electrified and induced into a coma by a trap set by off the Nogitsune saving her life. In "The Fox and the Wolf", Allison suffers a minor breakdown from all the pressure on her shoulders, confessing to Sheriff Stilinski she seems to always feel scared due to the dangers and she's conflicted over her feelings with Scott and Isaac, the latter she thinks could be dying. In "De-Void", to her relief, Isaac recovers and spends the night with her. With Kira's help, she keeps Isaac, and Ethan and Aiden at bay when it's realized they are under the Nogitsune's control. After Lydia is kidnapped by the Nogitsune in "Insatiable", Allison sets out to search for her with Isaac. She learns Isaac was still himself when he slept with her before the Nogitsune's fly took control. In the meantime, her father finally teaches her how to make her own silver bullet. She opts to make a silver arrowhead instead, since the bow and arrow are her weapons. She tells her father she loves him and is proud of what they've done. At Eichen House, the Nogitsune gains control of the Oni and turns them against Kira, Isaac, and Allison. During the fight, Isaac is severely mauled by the Oni and one of the demons is about to kill him. Allison draws her final arrow, her silver arrowhead and fires it into the Oni, destroying the demon entity and saving Issac's life; unfortunately another Oni runs her through with its sword. She collapses into Scott's arms. Scott tells her that Lydia is safe. Dying, she comforts a horrified Scott, telling him it's okay, that she is in his arms, he was her first love and she will love him forever and he has to tell her dad.... Allison then passes away, leaving Scott devastated as he holds her lifeless body. Lydia is then seen screaming in tears knowing that Allison is dead. In "The Divine Move", Isaac figures out that what Allison wanted Scott to tell her father was that she had figured out the way to kill the Oni. She had remembered the way Chris had been able to slow down an Oni by shattering its mask when he shot it with a silver bullet. Allison believed that silver was the key to defeating an Oni but that Chris's bullet had continued to fly which was what had saved the Oni but that an arrow would remain in the body, poisoning the demon and killing it. Chris and Isaac discovers that Allison had left four arrow heads behind and they use them to defeat the Oni and avenge Allison. Personality Allison is a very loyal, independent, and strong-willed woman. After she first moved to Beacon Hills and was trapped in the high school by Peter Hale, she expressed her embarrassment and frustration at how weak and powerless she felt to her aunt Kate before vowing to dedicate herself to becoming more powerful. From then on, Allison was determined to learn everything that her father could teach her about being a Hunter so that she could always feel confident that she could take care of herself. Despite the fact that Allison was human, she was not content to allow her supernatural packmates leave her behind when there were battles to be fought, and in time, she became one of their best fighters in spite of her lack of mystical powers. In addition to her combat and weaponry skills, Allison was shown to be both intelligent and clever, and demonstrated a superb ability to easily organize and execute plans that allowed her to rise to the role of Argent matriarch after her mother's death. This ability was evidenced by her ability to set a trap for Boyd and Cora (when they were running loose after they hadn't transformed on a full moon for four months) without any assistance, as well as how she was able to lead the search for Stiles/the Nogitsune after he escaped from Eichen House. Most of all, Allison was a protector at heart, and would do whatever she had to do to save her loved ones and the Beacon Hills citizens at large. She changed the Argent Hunter Code from "We hunt those to hunt us" to "We protect those who cannot help themselves" to indicate that they would be protecting innocent supernaturals just like they protected innocent humans. In her final battle, she came to Oak Creek to fight the Oni (despite Lydia's many messages to stay away after she had a Banshee premonition that Allison would die) because her only concern was that Lydia was safe. It was during this battle that one of the Oni demons stabbed her after she stepped in to protect Isaac, who was about to receive a killing blow from them. After the Oni demon had mortally wounded her, Allison further demonstrated her dedication to protecting her loved ones when her first question to Scott was to ask if they rescued Lydia, proving once and for all that she would gladly give her life for any of her friends or family. Physical Appearance Allison was a beautiful, tall and thin young woman with pale white and lightly freckled skin, curly dark brown hair, and brown eyes, giving off a similar resemblance to Snow White. She was fond of pairing feminine doll-like dresses with more masculine and military-styled jackets and boots to add practicality to her outfit in case she was caught unaware in a fight. She was also known for keeping weapons on her at all times, including ring daggers stashed in her boots or purse, a mini-crossbow in her bookbag, and extra arrowheads kept in the glove box of her car just in case. She typically wore her makeup in a clean and simple style, and she rarely wore jewelry, though she would sometimes be seen wearing a ring wrought in an infinity symbol on her left hand, and she was in possession of the Argent pendant until the end of Season 1. Powers and Abilities As a human, Allison possesses no supernatural powers, but her role as a skilled hunter meant that she did possess many valuable abilities that offered her many advantages during her time in the supernatural world. * Expert Markswoman: Allison was an expert archer, and went to national competitions even when she was a child. She was able to accurately use long bows, crossbows, and guns with pinpoint accuracy, save for the few weeks after she was resurrected, when the darkness around her heart caused her hand tremors that affected her aim. * Skilled Combatant: As an Argent hunter, Allison was trained vigorously in close-quarters combat and martial arts, allowing her to fight even without her weapons if necessary. She was able to hold her own against both Marin Morrell, the well-trained Emissary to the Alpha Pack, and an Oni demon, with whom she fought at one point using solely her bow as a blunt object. She also disarmed Katashi, an old and experienced Yakuza member, using only a chain. She also seemed to be partially immune to Erica's seductive charm, (up until she squeezed her thigh with her claws) * Expert Weapons Knowledge/Training: Allison was trained in the use of guns, bows, swords, daggers, and chained weapons, though she preferred to use her long-bow or ring daggers, and was able to identify a variety of weapons in her arsenal when Special Agent McCall doubted her father's cover story. She is also able to assemble and disassemble more complicated weapons, and was shown to have made five of her own silver arrowheads by hand, which were designed with the Argent fleur-de-lis, and were ultimately used to kill the Oni demons even after her death. Allison also demonstrated competence with a katana during a battle between herself and Kira Yukimura and the out-of-control Isaac, Ethan, and Aiden after her crossbow jammed, leading Kira to toss her her own sword to fend off the werewolves while Kira fixed the crossbow. * Skilled Tactician: Allison was capable of organizing and executing plans for various missions, both as the Argent matriarch and as a member of McCall Pack, including the invasion of the Sheriff's department after Matt had held several people hostage, the trap set for Cora and Boyd during the full moon, the plot to steal the Shugendu scroll from an armored FBI vehicle, and the search party for Stiles/the Nogitsune after they escaped from Eichen House. * Skilled Manipulator: In desperate situations, Allison was shown to be quite good at manipulating others to give her the information she wanted. This was demonstrated when she and Scott were talking to Gerard about the Alpha Pack, when she purposely made him feel useless so that he would give them the intel about Deucalion. She also used this when she and Lydia went to Derek's loft, when she purposely played "hard to get" to convince Peter Hale to teach Lydia how to control her Banshee powers. * Skilled Hunter: As a hunter, Allison was knowledgeable in the migration patterns and habits of animals, particularly wolves, coyotes, and foxes, along with their corresponding supernatural creatures. She was able to use knowledge of how animals track their prey using scent by leaving a trail of blood to lure werewolves into a trap, and was able to help narrow the location of Malia Tate while she was in coyote form using the knowledge that coyotes travel on fixed trails and often tip-toe to avoid being tracked. * First Aid Knowledge: When Scott was badly injured by Ennis and too overwhelmed with guilt to allow himself to heal, Allison used a sanitized needle and thread to sew up Scott's wounds, which allowed him to finally recover. She also bandaged her father up with tape sutures and other bandages after he was attacked while trying to track down Katashi. * Basic Mechanical Knowledge: Allison demonstrated an understanding of how motor vehicles work, as she was able to hot-wire Aiden's motorcycle so that Isaac could steal it and ride it through the hallways of the high school. * Gymnastic Training: According to Allison, she was a gymnast for eight years, and she demonstrated her acrobatic feats by doing a flip off of her roof and landing lightly on her feet on the ground. Though she did not use these gymnastic skills often, they likely came in handy during her hunter training. Weaknesses * Mortality: As a human, Allison was prone to the same vulnerabilities than any other mundane person had, such as terminal illness, snapped necks, fatal stab wounds and gunshots, etc. In fact, this was ultimately how Allison met her end, because she was stabbed in the chest by an Oni demon's sword and was unable to get medical attention in time to be saved. * Side Effects of Resurrection: Because Allison, like Scott and Stiles, performed the surrogate sacrifice ritual in order to save their parents by drowning themselves to find the location of the Nemeton before being resurrected, she developed a darkness around her heart that lingered for the rest of her life. This darkness manifested as insecurity and lack of confidence, causing Allison to hallucinate about her presumed-dead aunt, Kate, and develop hand tremors that interfered with her ability to aim a gun or an arrow at a target. * Kanima Venom: As a human, Allison was vulnerable to the effects of Kanima venom when it came into contact with her skin. On at least one occasion, Allison was scratched by Jackson Whittemore while he was the Kanima, which caused her to be completely paralyzed for several hours before it worked itself out of her system. Equipment * Recurve Bow * Chinese Ring Daggers * Crossbow * Mini-Crossbow * Long bow * Quiver of military-grade, armor-piercing titanium arrowheads * Silver arrowheads with Argent fleur-de-lis ''seal. * Mazda 3 (1st car), Toyota Camry (2nd car) Etymology *'Allison': Allison is a variant of the feminine English and French name Alison. The origin of this name is from the Norman French diminutive ''Aalis (Alice), which came from the Germanic name Adalheidis; this name was composed of the elements adal, meaning "noble," and heid, meaning "kind," a fitting name for Allison Argent, who was a kind and compassionate woman who was also a legacy of a noble French family. The name Allison was common in England and France in the Middle Ages and was later revived in popularity in the 20th century. **Variants of the name in other languages include: Kalisha, Talisha (African American English); Adalheidis, Adelais, Adela (Ancient Germanic); Alícia (Catalan); Adelheid (Dutch, German); Aliisa, Alisa, Alli (Finnish); Adélaide, Alice, Alison, Alix (French); Adelaida, Alíz (Hungarian); Ailís (Irish); Alise (Latvian); Aalis (Medieval French); Adelajda, Alicja (Polish); Alisa (Russian); Aileas (Scottish). *'Argent': Argent is a surname with two known origins. The first is from the Old French argent, meaning "silver," usually used as a nickname for someone with silvery hair, as an occupational name for someone who was a silversmith, or a topographical name for someone who lived near a silver mine; in the case of Allison Argent and her family, it is likely related to the occupational name due to the use of silver in weapons centuries ago. The second origin is from the several French towns and villages called Argen or Argent, particularly in Aude and Bassey-Alpes where silver is mined, indicating that Argent could also be a locational surname. The town names are derived from the Late Latin personal name Argenteus or Argentius'', meaning "silvery." The name Argent as a surname dates back to the 12th century, and variations of the name include Argente, Arghent, Argentt, Argont, and Argontt.'' Trivia * She lived in Beacon Hills for the longest time of any of the other places her family had moved throughout her life. Before that, the longest she ever lived in one place was her time in San Francisco, right before she came to Beacon Hills. * There is speculation that Allison may have had some sort of psychic ability prior to her death, because she had several hallucinations or dreams that involved her aunt Kate being alive and having large, sharp fangs. Then, in the episode after Allison died, it was revealed that Kate really was still alive, and that having her throat ripped out by Peter while he was still an Alpha caused her to turn into a werejaguar. However, this has never been proven in canon, and with Allison having been killed off, it is likely that there will never be answers to this mystery. * Though Allison has only had romantic relationships with two male characters (Scott and Isaac), it was also implied that there were also romantic feelings on both sides between Allison and Jackson as well, not to mention Matt Daehler's one-sided and stalker-y crush on her in Season 2. * Because the Argent Family has a matriarchal hierarchy in which the women are raised to be leaders and the men are raised to be soldiers, Allison took over the role of matriarch of the Argent hunters after the death of her mother Victoria. * Allison was Scott's first love and also his first anchor after he turned into a werewolf. * Despite Allison's death, her presence continues to linger on the show. For example, her name was the keyword to decode the first third of the Deadpool hit-list, and during the Senior Scribe event at the high school, Scott wrote her initials, "A.A.", next to his own so that she would still be remembered, as he and the others in the pack knew that she would have been there with them had she still been alive. Scott's memories of Allison even saved his life in Apotheosis when Sebastien Valet inadvertently pierced his claws in the back of Scott's neck, causing him to see a rush of memories of Allison that confused him so much (due to the fact that Allison looked exactly like his sister, Marie-Jeanne Valet) that he let go of Scott, allowing him to get the upper hand and eventually kill the Beast once and for all. Gallery 1S_Allison_learnin_of_werewolves.jpg 1S_Allison_pointing_arrow.png 1S_Allison_sees_werewolf_Scott.png 1S_Allison_with_book_of_the_beast.jpg 1S_Allison_with_Scope.png 1S_Allison_with_unarmed_bow.jpg 1S_Allsion_laughing.jpg 1x01_Allison_and_Scott.jpg 1x09_Allison_swimming.jpg 1x10_Allison_with_taser.png 2S_Allison_with_crossbow.jpg 3S_Allison_and_Isaac.png 3S_Allison_at_school.png 3S_Allison_hallucination.jpg 3S_Allison_vs_Scott.jpg 3S_Allison_with_taser.jpg 3x02_Allison_breaks_barrier.png 3x03_Allison_and_Scott.png 3x03_Allison_at_school.png 3x11_Allison_poitning_dart_gun.png 3x13_Allison_in_the_woods_with_Lydia.jpg 3x13_Allison_pointing_bow.jpg 3x14_Allison_hallucination.jpg 3x17_Allison_with_weapon.jpg 3x23_Allison_is_dead.jpg 3x23_Allison_dies.jpg 3x23_Allison's_arrowhead.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_20_Apotheosis_Allison_memeory.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Hunters Category:Argent Family Category:Deceased Characters Category:Humans Category:McCall Pack Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Beacon Hills High School Students Category:Needs Help Category:Alive Characters